The present invention relates to a carton and a carton blank for forming said carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a carton and blank for packaging fragile articles such as bottles of perfume, for example.
It is known to provide an inner support structure for fragile items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,866 to Struble discloses a tubular carton comprising an inner and outer sections, the inner section having frangibly interconnected panels which may be separated in order to accommodate an article therebetween.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,123 to Bolding which discloses a shock resistant tubular carton having inner and outer sections, the inner section being adapted to accommodate a vacuum type valve, and having a cut-away section provided therein.
These structures provide a degree of support but for fragile items it is desirable to support the product from above and below as well as from all sides.
A further problem with known carriers is that the inner section and outer sleeve need to be constructed and erected at the time of loading the article. This is undesirable for modern packaging machines as it limits the machine speeds. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing a collapsible carrier.
The present invention, and its preferred embodiments, seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides a carton for packaging fragile articles comprising an outer sleeve and an inner article receiving structure having an aperture for receiving the article wherein the aperture straddles at least one fold line between two adjacent article receiving panels of the article receiving structure. Preferably, the article receiving panels may be folded out of mutual alignment to provide an upstanding wall and a ledge adapted to engage and retain the article. More preferably, the panels forming the upstanding wall and the ledge may be arranged in a substantially perpendicular relationship.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the upstanding wall may be arranged so as to be substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the outer sleeve.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the ledge may be arranged to be substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the outer sleeve.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the article receiving panel forming the ledge may be secured to the outer sleeve.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, there may further comprise a platform panel struck at least in part from the upstanding wall, which platform panel is adapted to support the article. Preferably, an edge of the platform panel may abut a panel of the outer sleeve.
A second aspect provides a carton for packaging fragile articles comprising an outer sleeve and an inner article receiving structure having an upstanding wall, a ledge and an aperture for receiving the article wherein the aperture straddles at least one fold line between the upstanding wall and the ledge of the article receiving structure and wherein there further comprises a platform panel struck at least in part from the upright wall, which platform panel is adapted to support the base of the article.
According to an optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, two article receiving structures may be provided. Preferably, the article receiving structures may be disposed in mutually opposed relationship. More preferably, a panel hingedly attached to one of the article receiving structures may be folded so as to bridge the gap between article receiving structures, thereby to impart rigidity to the article receiving structures.
According to another optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, the sleeve axis of the outer sleeve and the upstanding wall of the inner article receiving structure may be parallel to each other and the fold line(s) between the upstanding wall and the ledge is generally perpendicular to the axis of the outer sleeve thereby to enable the carton to move between collapsed and erected positions.
According to a further optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, the carton may be formed from two blanks. Preferably, one blank may be provided for the outer sleeve, and one blank may be provided for the article receiving structure(s).
A third aspect of the invention provides a carton for packaging fragile articles comprising an outer sleeve including an end closure structure and an inner article receiving structure having an aperture for receiving the article wherein the article receiving structure may further comprise a beveled portion such that a securing flap of the end closure structure of the outer sleeve may be guided into a gap between the article receiving structure and the outer sleeve.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming a carton for packaging one or more fragile articles, the blank comprising panels for forming an outer sleeve and an inner article receiving structure comprising an upstanding wall panel and a ledge panel and an aperture for receiving the article wherein the aperture straddles at least one fold line between the upstanding wall panel and ledge panel of the article receiving structure.
Preferably, there may further comprise a platform panel struck at least in part from the upright wall, which platform panel is adapted to support the article in a set up condition. More preferably, the platform panel may extend into the aperture.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a method of forming a carton for packaging fragile articles comprising an outer sleeve and an inner article receiving structure, which method comprises the steps of: folding and forming the article receiving structure such that article receiving panels in which an article receiving aperture is provided are folded out of mutual alignment; and folding and forming an outer sleeve so as to encircle the article receiving structure.
Optionally, the article receiving panels may comprise an upstanding wall and a ledge wherein the panel forming the ledge is folded away from the axis of the outer sleeve to form the ledge and reveal the article receiving aperture.
According to an optional feature of the firth aspect of the invention, there may further comprise the step of folding a bridging panel so as to span a gap between the article receiving structure and a second article receiving structure.